


Grump it

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Just grump it!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	Grump it

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** трек Grump it; видеоряд «Союз спасения»  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 0:31, 17 МБ  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[Grump it](https://vimeo.com/508115037) from [Union of Salvation](https://vimeo.com/user132778064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
